KXGE
''' '''KXGE is the CBS affiliate that serves the Wizville - Valencia - San Fernando, CA areas. The station broadcasts on Channel 3. Despite being part of the Los Angeles market, the station mainly serves the San Fernando Valley with their CBS programming. Syndicated programming on KXGE includes: Dr. Phil, The Dr. Oz Show, Entertainment Tonight, and Inside Edition among others. History The station first hit the airwaves on April 27, 1957 as an NBC affiliate, it was locally owned by KXGE-TV, Inc. In 1971, the station was sold to Storer Communications, in 1987, the station was then sold to Clay Communications. On September 10, 1995, the station then joined the CBS network as part of the 1995 television switch, that same year. In 1995, the station was sold to Sinclair Broadcast Group, then in 2002, the station was sold to it's current ownership Media General. News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *The San Fernando News Report (1957-1966) *Newsroom (1966-1970) *Scene 3 News (1970-1977) *NewsWatch 3 (1977-1985) *Channel 3 News (1985-1993) *News 3 (1993-2000) *CBS 3 NewsCenter (2000-present) Newscast themes * And You - Telesound (1977-1985) * Turn to News - Gari Media (1985-1993) * This is Your News - Gari Media (1997-1999) * Third Coast - Stephen Arnold Music (1999-2007) Station Slogans *''Your New Full Power Station'' (1957-1967) *''Broadcasting in Color'' (1967-1973) *''Watching Out For You'' (1973-1981) *''Channel 3, Proud as a Peacock!'' (1979-1981; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''NewsWatch 3 is Everywhere'' (1981-1985) *''Channel 3, Our Pride is Showing'' (1981-1982; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''We're Channel 3, Just Watch Us Now'' (1982-1983; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 3 There, Be There'' (1983-1984; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 3, Let's All Be There'' (1984-1986; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''People Like You'' (1985-1990) *''Come Home to Channel 3'' (1986-1987; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come on Home to Channel 3'' (1987-1988; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come Home to the Best, Only on Channel 3'' (1988-1990; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Your 24-Hour News Source'' (1990-1996) *''KXGE, The Place to Be!'' (1990-1992; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''It's A Whole New Channel 3'' (1992-1993; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''The Stars Are Back on Channel 3'' (1993-1994; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''It's Channel 3!'' (1994-1995; localized version of NBC ad campaign; this was last slogan before switching to CBS in 1995) *''You're on Channel 3'' (1995-1996; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''No Matter What Happens, We're There'' (1996-2004) *''Welcome Home to a Channel 3 Night'' (1996-1997; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''The Address is CBS 3...Welcome Home''' (1997-2000; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''CBS 3, It's All Here'' (2000-2005; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Keeping You Up to Date with the Latest'' (2004-present) *''Everybody's Watching CBS 3'' (2005-2006; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''We Are CBS 3'' (2006-2009; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Only CBS 3, Only CBS'' (2009-present; localized version of CBS ad campaign) Current On-Air Staff Tom Hunter - News Director *Sam Bates - anchor; weekday mornings "CBS 3 NewsCenter Early Edition" and "CBS 3 NewsCenter at Noon" *Angela Hamil - anchor; weekday mornings "CBS 3 NewsCenter Early Edition" and "CBS 3 NewsCenter at Noon" *Melanie Powell - anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 *David Madden - anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 *Christina Bolan - anchor; weekend evenings CBS 3 WeatherLab Meteorologists *Fred Fisher - meteorologist; weekday mornings "CBS 3 NewsCenter Early Edition" and "CBS 3 NewsCenter at Noon" *Robert Anderson - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 *Scott Granger - meteorologist; weekend evenings CBS 3 Sportsdesk Team *Alan Reidman - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 11 *Mike Carroll - sports reporter; weekend evenings Reporters *Brittany Nelson - general assignment reporter *Jessica Campbell - general assignment reporter *Marissa Barton - general assignment reporter *Justin Turner - general assignment reporter *Wendy Edelman - general assignment reporter *Kimberly Cook - general assignment reporter Gallery Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 7FB380F7-158B-45BB-8C11-7B6C71033F5A.jpeg|KXGE NewsCenter at 6:00 Opening Graphic Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Channel 3 Category:Wizville Category:Valencia Category:San Fernando Category:California Category:Former NBC affiliated stations Category:Former NBC affiliates Category:Television channels and stations established in 1957 Category:Nexstar Media Group